


The Sympathy of a Rider

by BabyBooBooty, shewhobreathesfire



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Eragon - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Reader is a courier, Slow Burn, The fork the witch and the worm, fww, reader - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBooBooty/pseuds/BabyBooBooty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhobreathesfire/pseuds/shewhobreathesfire
Summary: Carrying important packages to important people is everyday life for a courier like yourself, but when the Queen orders you to bring a package to Eragon Shadeslayer himself, you got a little more than you bargained for as you catch his eye.
Relationships: Eragon Shadeslayer/Original Character, Eragon Shadeslayer/Reader, Fírnen/Saphira, Roran Garrowson/Katrina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Sympathy of a Rider

“Your presence is requested, miss.”

You stared at the boy in front of you. He looked tired, as were you. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but it seemed late enough for your next assignment. You had to be flexible as a courier, especially when your master was the queen herself. You yawned. “Are you to take me to her?” The boy nodded. You sighed and leaned against the doorframe, holding the door close to your body. “One moment, please. I’ll get dressed.” You closed the door and turned around. Your friend Kitli was already dressing herself. As a maid, she was used to getting up early. You stumbled through your shared quarters and put on your nicest dress that you reserved for audiences with the queen. Swiftly combing your hair and fixing your teeth, you gave your friend a smile and hurried out the door, where the boy patiently waited for you.

You hurried out of the servants quarters to the main hall and to the throne room, where Eragon King killer defeated Galbatorix nearly two years ago. You remember seeing the blast from afar. Now, it was rebuilt in all its splendor, although you heard they drastically changed the interior. After a short walk, you both walked into a grand hallway that ran close to a quarter-mile deep into the hill behind Ilirea. The boy glanced at you but stayed focused on the ground ahead of him. Soon you stood in front of the Golden doors, glowing in the light of the flameless lanterns. The guards in front stared at both of you before one of them announced your arrival. The golden doors slowly opened and the boy hurried off to the side, as you entered the massive throne room. 

You walked towards the carved throne where Queen Nasuada sat, still reminiscing of the campaign against Galbatorix. There were two guards on either side of her, eyeing you as you approached. Nasuada was speaking with Jormundur, who held a knapsack closely to his chest. You suspected that would be your assignment. 

Nasuada looked up as you kneeled in front of her. She was wearing a simple, red dress with golden lacing, you thought it looked quite good on her. 

“Please stand, (Y/N).” You did as she asked. “This assignment will be different from all others. We want you to travel beyond Alagaesia, to mount. Arngor.” 

You looked up, trying your best to hide your surprise. Beyond Alagaesia… To mount Arngor no less! The new home of the dragon riders. As soon as the rumors spread of the place, you knew you wanted to go there someday, but you never expected it would be on assignment.

“I am aware we usually send couriers that know the lands we send them to. However…” She took the knapsack from Jormundur and gently placed it on her lap. “This… package is too valuable to just give to anyone. You’re the only one I trust in this matter.”

“Make no mistake, however,” Jormundur added. “Should you fail, the consequences will be dire.” You swallowed and nodded. This was all standard procedure, but both of them seemed more tense, unsure.

“I trust you know how to get to Hedarth, the dwarven city?” Nasuada said. You nodded. “Good. there will be a ship waiting for you. I want you to avoid all populated areas, You may stop at Buragh only.” She stood and you walked towards her to accept the knapsack. It was kind of heavy as if filled with stones. “I want you to give this to Eragon Shadeslayer directly. No one else is allowed to touch it. Understand?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” You were painfully aware of Jormundur’s stare.

“You are to leave as soon as you can. Dismissed.” You bowed and walked back out the golden doors as fast as you could. You could feel their eyes burning into your head until the doors closed with a heavy thud behind you. You looked down at the knapsack in your arms. Whatever is in there, it must be unbelievably valuable. ‘ _Could it be an egg?_ ’ you asked yourself, but you shook your head. All of the eggs went with Eragon Kingkiller when he left. It must be something else then. _‘A magic weapon?’_ You walked back to your dorm, holding the knapsack close to your chest. 

You were packing when Kitli entered your shared quarters. “Are you leaving again? Where are you going this time?” You smiled at her, “Didn’t you have work to do?”

“I finished early, now tell me! What grand adventure awaits you this time?” 

“I’m not allowed to tell you! You know that.” 

Kitli sighed. “Still, I want to know! What if you were ever to meet one of the heroes and I’d never know!” 

You giggled, knowing how close she was to the truth. “What if I met them? It is not as if I’ll ever be friends with them.” You glanced at the knapsack. 

Kitli didn’t listen. “What if you met Stronghammer? You have to tell me if he’s really how they say he is! I bet he’s as tall as an Urgal!” You giggled. “And what of Eragon Shadeslayer? The fishmonger told me he settled on a mountain not too far from Alagaesia. Miriam saw him a few times, you know, when she was with the Varden. She said he was as handsome as a prince! one of her friends yelled at him to marry her, she couldn’t stop laughing at that.” Kitli laughed at the thought.

You finally looked up from the large bag that you just finished packing. “Are you sure you can trust Miriam? I hear she tells nothing but lies to make herself seem interesting,” you said. “Besides, if I ever meet any of them, I will tell you when I get back!” 

Kitli did not seem satisfied with your response.

\----------------------------------------

It was early in the morning when you left.

Kitli hugged you and waved you goodbye at the gates of Ilirea. You waved back and raised yourself up on Merril, a black mare Nasuada provided for you. It was still dark, but you knew I would not be long before the sun showed her face. You gazed at the road in front of you.

It would take around a month to reach mount Arngor, especially when you had to avoid the towns and cities. You were quite accustomed to traveling off-road, you knew where to go. However, what worried you was, once in Hedarth, what can you expect? You’ve never been on a ship before, and certainly never beyond Alagaesia! You wondered what Mount Arngor looked like. It was rumored that the stronghold had bright white pillars, and already newly hatched dragons ran around the place. But they were only that, rumors. 

You found it hard to believe there were dragon hatchlings; if there were, the news would have spread far and wide already, as everyone waited with bated breath for news of a new dragon rider. It would be a monumental occasion, as it would mean peace and a new generation of dragon riders, after one hundred years. You wondered if you would be alive to see it. All you knew was that there were just a few eggs that survived in Galbatorix’s hands and you did not know if those eggs would ever hatch, or if the hatchlings would have died inside the egg after all those years. 

You spurred Merril onward, into the darkness, leaving Illirea behind you, it’s lights getting smaller until they were no more.


End file.
